


Keep Calm and Bake On

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Alternating, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: When vengeance won't help with Robbie's troubles, he turns to the Reyes tradition of baking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



>   
>   
> Thanks to Fierysky for the header!
> 
> Based on the prompt Character A is a stress baker and Character B has a sweet tooth.

It was the startled cry of his mother followed by the clattering of something metal hitting the floor that woke Robbie up. He crawled out of bed, creeping down the hall to peer into the kitchen, fearing the worst. Even at ten years old Robbie wasn't blind to the shady characters in the neighborhood. 

There was no threat though, just his mother running cold water over her hand and a tray of fresh baked cookies scattered on the floor. 

“Mama?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice, whirling around and giving him a scolding look.

“Roberto! You should be in bed sleeping.”

Robbie looked from his mom to the mess on the floor back up to his mother.

“I was.”

He walked over to the ruined cookies, tentatively touching one so he didn't get burned as well before picking them up and throwing them in the trash. His mother had pulled out a new cookie sheet and pulled a chair over to the counter before beckoning Robbie to join her.

“If you’re up then you might as well help me.”

Robbie grinned and climbed up on the chair, following his mother’s directions as she showed him the size the balls of cookie dough needed to be and the space that needed to be left in between them. After filling the trays with the rest of the dough and getting them in the oven, Robbie grabbed the picture of sonogram off the fridge, smoothing out the rainbow stick on the corner of it before snuggling up with his mother on the couch. She ran her fingers through the curls of his hair while he asked question after question about the baby, ear pressed against her belly as he listened to his unborn brother kick away.

He fell asleep like that before all the cookies were done baking.

\------------

“Oh my god, no boy’s house has any right to smell this good.”

Just opening the door to the Reyes’ house was like being smacked in the face by a bakery. It smelled warm and cozy and sugary, things that few people would associate to the man who barked out something in Spanish from the kitchen. Daisy slipped her shoes off and left them by the front door before following her nose. It wasn't unusual to see Robbie up to his elbows in something but most of the time it was car grease or guts, not cookie dough.

“Did you get suckered into a bake sale or something Reyes?”

Daisy’s eyebrow was cocked up as she looked at the cookies cooling on the counter, ignoring the ever present look of annoyance on Robbie’s face. There were at least three different kind of cookies and she wasn't sure if that was a fourth flavor still in the mixer.

“I didn't think our asset check in was for another few hours. And no, there’s no bake sale.”

He spoke as he started to clean up, suddenly finding something other than Daisy to level that always serious gaze on. Now it was Daisy’s turn to watch him. On the best of days it was hard to get a read on Robbie but today she could practically feel the nervous energy rolling off of him. He couldn't stand still, his hands were constantly fiddling with things, and the obnoxious buzz of a timer even got a jump out of him. Robbie’s whole mood was so different from his normal somber self that Daisy couldn't help but feel a little concerned.

“Ooookay, so what's with all this?”

She waved a hand at all the cookies while Robbie pulled even more out of the oven.

“And if it’s not for a bake sale, does that mean I can have one?”

Daisy batted her eyes at Robbie, a gesture that went unnoticed as he kept his back to her and answered with a shrug.

“Yeah, sure, you can eat them all, I don’t care. Chocolate chip ones here, sugar are on the table.”

“Are those snickerdoodle by the toaster?”

Robbie looked over his shoulder before nodding.

“Yeah, snickerdoodle. Leave me one of those.”

If cookies were being offered, than Daisy felt it was safe to assume that milk was also included, otherwise Robbie really was an evil bastard. She knew the kitchen well enough to know where cups were and grabbed a plate to put some cookies on so Robbie wouldn't give her a dirty look for being some kind of heathen who didn't use flatware.

Lingering around the kitchen, Daisy did her best to stay out of Robbie’s way as he finished putting the rest of his dough on a tray and popped it in the oven. As soon as he had the timer set, she shoved a glass of milk into one of his hands and grabbed the other to pull him out of the kitchen and into the living room. He came willingly enough, an exasperated look on his face his only protest. Daisy dropped onto the couch, careful to not sloush her milk or drop a warm cookie.

“Spill it. What’s brought out the Martha Stewart in you.”

Robbie rolled his eyes but leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, turning the glass of milk in his hands.

“Nothing. Nothing worrisome at least.”

He glanced over at Daisy, obviously looking to see if she would accept that answer before wisely deciding to give her a little more detail.

“Gabe’s on a date. I don’t know if it’s his first one ever or not but I know it’s at least the first since the accident.”

Daisy let out an excited squeal and finally took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie in hand.

“Aww that’s so cute! Your little brother is going on his first date before you!”

The scowl Robbie leveled at her was worth it. Mostly because it didn't hide the flush of embarrassment that came over his face.

“I’ve been on a date before.”

He grumbled as he snatched a snickerdoodle cookie off the plate and refused to look at her. Daisy just laughed and took another bite of the cookie, sighing happily.

“If Gabe going out with someone causes you to bake a cookie this good, I’m going to turn that boy into L.A.’s most desirable bachelor. Dates every night-”

“Not on school nights.”

“Dates every weekend for Gabe and cookies for me.”

Daisy was once again treated to Robbie rolling his eyes at her in between bites of his cookie. 

“You can have everything I made today. That’s got to last you at least a week, especially if you hoard it all for yourself. Or pick up a cookbook and do it yourself.”

Daisy looked aghast at the thought of doing her own baking.

“Why would I want to do that when you’ve already perfected these? Next time you make sugar cookies you should cut them into shapes and decorate them for me.”

She finished the last bite of her sugar cookie, shutting her eyes in bliss. They were still warm and perfectly sweet and buttery. Maybe it was the vengeance that made them so good. When she opened her eyes again, Robbie was staring into the kitchen with that flush tinting his skin again. When the timer went off a few seconds later he jumped up and practically sprinted into the kitchen.

“Let's hurry up and get this asset check done so I can kick you out of my house.”

Daisy laughed, enjoying how easy it was to get a rise out of Robbie.

“So long as I still get to keep the cookies!”


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home from school to the sound of crying wasn't that unusual, not when his baby brother had another ear infection, but this wasn't Gabriel‘s screams. These were softer cried accompanied by the tantalizing smell of warm chocolate from the kitchen. Robbie was quiet as he took off his shoes before digging through his backpack, finding the math test he had aced earlier in the week and pulling it out. His mother always turned to baking when she was upset about something but maybe seeing that he was doing good in school would help cheer her up. 

He went and checked on Gabriel first. The baby was asleep but still whimpered in pain, a sad pitiful sound that made Robbie ache with frustration that he couldn't do something to help his brother. Instead, he could only tiptoe out and not wake the baby. 

He changed out of his school clothes before heading to the kitchen and plopping down in the chair next to his mother. She looked surprised to see him and hastily wiped at her red-rimmed eyes before gathering up the papers spread out on the table in front of her. Robbie was sure they were all bills and too many of them marked with red letters. He smiled for his mother though, pretending that he didn't notice any of it as he slid his test over to her. 

“Mama, I got all the questions right! Ms. Sainsbury said I was the only one who did it!”

She looked it over before pulling Robbie into a hug and kissing his cheek. Better than the good grade though was the smile she gave him. 

“I'm so proud of you, you put a lot of work into studying for that test.”

She squeezed him tightly before the timer went off and both went over to the oven. Robbie stood back a little, watching as his mom opened the oven and tested her cakes to make sure they were done before pulling them out. 

“What are we going to frost them with?”

He grinned at his mother before she started directing him on the ingredients to get for frosting. His mother asked him about his day as they made their frosting, Robbie enjoying the rare time he got to spend alone with her. Between the baby and the night classes she squeezed into her days, she was often too tired to do much of anything with him, and with Gabriel being sick, his dad was home only to sleep in between two jobs and any extra shifts he could get. 

She even let Robbie get creative and separate the vanilla frosting into different bowls so he could add food coloring to them. The end result was a tie-dyed mess of colors that only a child would find appealing for their food but the piece he shared with his mom was still delicious and comforting.

\-------

Desserts and sweets weren't really Robbie’s thing yet he still found himself drawn to the kitchen, pulling down well-worn cookbooks, and searching for something to bake. Daisy and the rest of the team all assured him he would do fine on the barrage of tests and physicals and questions he had been put through to officially join SHIELD and not just be an asset. Everything Robbie had done for the team when the Darkhold had been a threat, everything he had done during the last year as an asset, all of those proved that he was more than capable of being part of SHIELD.

The reassurances a were nice but it didn’t stop Robbie’s stomach from twisting into knots. Or his hands constantly playing with his keys. Or the way he paced around his house until even the Rider was tired of it. The kitchen always called to Robbie in moments like this and even just skimming through recipes helped focus his thoughts on one thing rather the endless worries. He had done his best and he would either pass or fail. Fixating on if he had the question about proper protocol when dealing with an enhanced individual clearly enough wouldn't help him. At least if he baked something he could give it to Daisy and the rest of the team. Even if he failed it wouldn't change the fact that they had been helpful and supportive of him, that they were all his friends.

No. Not just his friends. They were family at this point.

Robbie closed the book he was going through, returning it to its place and pulled out the tin his mother had kept her handwritten recipes in. Time had worn away the sharpest edges of his pain but the butterflies in his stomach were still temporarily replaced by the familiar ache of loss. Flipping slowly enough through the index cards Robbie read each one before finding the cake recipe he wanted. It had been a favorite of his mother’s, something she made for special occasions or when she had been in need of a pick me up. The cake would be suitable no matter what kind of news he got about SHIELD. 

He didn't have everything the recipe called for but his mom had that covered as well. In her neat and compact handwriting were notes on the back as to what could be swapped out with more common items, probably made after Gabe was born when it got a little harder to leave the house. Robbie moved through the kitchen pulling out everything he would need, checking and double checking that he had stuff before starting. 

Baking had a soothing rhythm to it. The mixer whirled on the counter creaming the butter while he measured out various wet and dry ingredients in separate bowls. Worrying about things he couldn't change was pointless when he had eggs to separate and keeping track of how many cups of flour he had measured out. He hummed to himself as he worked, sometimes singing snatches of song as the batter came together, too absorbed in his work to even hear the front door open when Daisy let herself in until the Rider prickled in his mind letting him know they weren't alone. 

Robbie looked over to see Daisy leaning against the kitchen door frame, hands folded behind her back as she watched him. Those butterflies were back but this time they had nothing to do with SHIELD and just the girl standing there. The smile the graced Daisy’s face when she realized he had noticed her was enough for Robbie to forget that he was in the middle of something until a cloud of white powder puffed up from mixing ingredients too quickly. Daisy’s laugh made the mess worth it, even as he scowled and turned his attention back to the mixing bowl.

“Just tell me now, is it good news or bad?”

Daisy hummed as if she were actually thinking about it, waiting until he had turned off the mixer to come up behind him. She dropped something over his head and around his neck and Robbie wiped his hands off on a towel before looking at the lanyard. A laminated photo of him scowling but at the bottom was Roberto Reyes Level 1 Agent. 

He was still looking at the lanyard, the reality still sinking in when Daisy hugged him. He tensed for a moment, surprised by the gesture and so unfamiliar with such contact before finally reciprocating it. 

“Welcome to SHIELD Agent Reyes.”

He squeezed Daisy a little tighter, not expecting the rush of emotions that hit him or the lump that formed in his throat. Deep down Robbie had still been expecting failure, that his best wouldn't be good enough and this would just be another setback he’d have to shrug off. Once he had regained his composure and felt like he could talk without his voice cracking, Robbie reluctantly released Daisy from the hug and put a little space between the two of them.

“Thanks, Deputy Director Johnson.”

He pulled the lanyard off, looking at it rather than at Daisy.

“You could have just let me know with a phone call.”

Daisy scoffed and took a seat at the table where she immediately started looking through his recipes.

“What and miss out on the chance to give you your unofficial lanyard? _And_ get a hug out of you like you’re a normal person and not king of the brooders?”

She paused in her snooping long enough to give Robbie a teasing smirk. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe, no one would believe me if told them anyways.”

“Good, I’d hate for people to think I’m going soft.”

“I don't think that’s going to happen Hot Head. But the rest of the team does want to throw you a little party if you can take the night off. Gabe is welcomed to come too.”

Robbie let out a snort, leaning up against the counter while he continued to banter with Daisy while having a silent conversation with the Rider. After getting confirmation that the demon was willing to give up a night of vengeance, Robbie tossed his greased cake pans into the sink and pulled out a muffin tray.

“You just want to try and set him up with one of your new trainees.”

“Busted. But come on Robbie, this is a party worthy event. Besides, you’ve even got a cake all ready to go and I know you aren't going to eat it.

“They’re going to be cupcakes now, that’s a better party dessert. You get to help me frost them though.”

He grabbed a cookbook, finding an easy frosting recipe and setting it down in front of Daisy.

“Start grabbing what we need chica.”


	3. Chapter 3

For once it was the baking stressing his mother out rather than relieving it. It was impossible to work on homework while she was hovering around the oven, the click of the light going on and off every few minutes making it hard to stay focused on algebra. Robbie finally shut the book a little harder the necessary, causing his mom to jump in surprise.

“Ma, just sit down. Watching it is only going to drive you nuts.”

She shot him scowl that only made Robbie grin cheekily at her.

“Fine you’ve already driven yourself nuts and now you’re going to drive me up the walls too.”

Walking away from the stove, she took a seat at the table with Robbie, pulling the cookbook over to herself.

“Where did you get such a smart mouth from.”

“De ti mama.”

Slouching onto the table so he could lay his chin on his math book, Robbie glanced at the timer than to his mother.

“Why does it even matter if it’s not perfect? It’s not like dad is going to mind. It can’t be any worse then Gabe getting into his birthday cake.”

Robbie couldn’t help snickering at the memory of finding Gabe in the kitchen, chubby toddler cheeks smeared with frosting and shoving handfuls of cake into his mouth. He probably should have felt more guilty since he had been in charge of watching his baby brother, but it had been funny. The look on his mother’s face softened at the memory as well and she closed the cookbook in front of her.

“Maybe not mijo, but I still take pride in all the work I do. And it’d be nice to have it come out right just once.”

She looked down longingly at the cover of the cookbook, her finger tracing over the picture perfect soufflé on it. Every year she tried to replicate the dessert she and Robbie’s father had shared on their first date for their anniversary and every year there always seemed to be a mishap. It had become a running joke between his parents.

And this year would be no different. Robbie’s gaze shifted to behind his mother at the sight of a tendril of smoke coming from the oven.

“Uhh mom?”

The smoke alarm started to blare a moment later, followed by his mother dropping a chain of expletives that made his eyes widen, before Gabe started crying as the three-year-old was rudely awakened from his nap by all the noise. Robbie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at the sudden chaos but got up to go take care of Gabe.

“Lo siento mama, maybe next year you’ll have better luck.”

 

\------

Daisy chewed at her ragged thumbnail while she watched the Reyes’ house. Hanging out with Robbie when the world wasn’t in dire need of saving had become a regular thing for her. The guy could be a crabby asshole but he was her crabby asshole. One that always seemed to have some kind of baked good waiting for her to come by. And while warm cookies were a good way to distract her, Daisy wasn’t stupid. She had picked up on Robbie’s culinary habits and how they reflected his mood. He baked when he was stressed out and worried about something, not out of any real enjoyment of the desserts he made.

Her chest tightened with a wave of guilt. No one else on the team ever got the cookies or cakes when they came by, it was only her. These visits were a chance for Daisy to relax and put aside the title of Director for a few hours, to just hang out and be as normal as an Inhuman, spy, and superhero could be. She had been so selfish that she hadn’t realized how it affected Robbie, that her chance to relax just piled more stress onto the guy who already had enough to deal with. 

No more. Robbie was never going to say anything on his own so today Daisy had shown up early, hopefully before he could start his stress baking. She was going to apologize for being such an inconvenience to him and cancel their plans for the day. If Robbie wanted to hang out, he could make plans for once and Daisy’s confidence in knowing that would never happen made her sad. But between the Rider and Gabe being away at Stamford, Robbie had enough to deal with, he didn’t need to spend part of his weekend keeping his boss entertained.

Daisy was working up her resolve to get out of the car and go see Robbie when smoke started to pour from one of his windows. She dashed out of the car, running for his front door with thoughts of Robbie in trouble flashing through her mind. His locked door slowed her down for a whole two seconds before she quaked the thing to pieces and burst in, immediately taking in the situation and looking for a threat.

The air was hazy with smoke and the annoying blare of the smoke detector was almost loud enough to hide the sound of coughing. With her hand held out in front of her, Daisy headed to the kitchen where the smoke and the smell of burning seemed to be coming from.

“Robbie!”

With thoughts of Robbie being attacked still at the forefront of her mind, Daisy needed to know if he was ok. And she needed him to know that someone had his back. The sputtering of coughing was cut off at the sound of her voice and Daisy quickly moved into the kitchen to see a very confused looking Robbie. 

“Daisy?”

Daisy hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath until she saw Robbie there unharmed as smoke continued to seep out of his oven. No one else was in the kitchen and it slowly came to Daisy that what she had first thought was an attack on Robbie was nothing more than a cooking mishap. She was mortified by her mistake. How could she have overreacted like that? Robbie took a step towards her, concern written over his face.

“Did something happen?”

She saw the tell-tale twitch of the Rider in the corner of Robbie’s mouth and quickly shook her head. More fire was not what the situation needed.

“No, everything’s good. I just saw the smoke and…”

She trailed off because saying it out loud just made it sound even worse. Robbie spent his nights as a flaming skeleton, smoke and fire weren’t going to bother him. Daisy took a couple of steps back, thinking of making a run for the door while Robbie was looking back in the kitchen.

“You know I’m on west coast time right? You’re about three hours early. Not that I mind or anything. I just wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah about that…”

Daisy looked down, embarrassment still tinged her cheeks red as she tried to think of what to say. Robbie was back in the kitchen, pressing at the button on the smoke detector to try and shut it off before just pulling the battery out of it.

“I don’t mind Dais, you’re free to come over whenever you want.”

He continued to move around the kitchen, unaware of how the sincerity in his voice ease the turmoil that had been twisting through her thoughts and replaced it with a better feeling that still made her heart beat too fast. Robbie opened the oven, covering his mouth and nose with his forearm as smoke poured out and pulled a baking sheet with the charred remains of whatever he had been making. 

“I just like the heads up to avoid stuff like this. Kinda ruins the whole illusion of me being good in the kitchen when you see this.”

The expression on Robbie’s face as he looked at the blackened lumps was more dejected then Daisy would have expected for a guy who didn’t even care for sweets. Instead of leaving she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the trash can from under the sink and setting it in front of him.

“I can’t even pretend I’m good in the kitchen but I can read directions if you need that or an extra pair of hands to put to work.”

Robbie had started to scrap the mess on the cookie sheet into the trash but paused to look over at Daisy. For a moment his face stayed carefully blank before the hint of a smile pulled at his lips and he nodded.

“Ok. You know where the cookie sheets are? I’ll need another one of those.”

While Daisy got that, Robbie finished trashing his failed attempt at baking and tossed the sheet into the sink. Setting the cookie sheet on the counter, Daisy walked over to see what Robbie was digging around in the freeze for before letting out a gasp and giving his shoulder a light smack as he pulled out a frozen roll of cookie dough.

“You cheater! I thought you made all those cookies from scratch!”

Robbie seemed startled by her reaction and moved backward through the kitchen to keep an eye on her.

“I do! Most of the time! Sometimes I get busy though,”

Robbie’s voice had started to grow quieter in embarrassment.

“You always smile and get excited about the cookies or whatever so I just started keeping some frozen dough around just in case.”

By then Robbie had turned his attention back to the oven, keeping his back to Daisy. The guilt had returned, from equal parts of giving Robbie more work to do just to satisfy her sweet tooth and that he thought it was only his baking that made her smile.

“You don’t have to do anything like that for me, Robbie. I can survive a trip to L.A. without sugar.”

“Well, no shit I don’t _have_ to do it.”

Robbie let out a scoff at the idea that he was forced to do this. Resetting the oven's temperature and grabbing the last things he needed, Robbie sliced open the cookie dough package and started cutting discs of dough off the roll.

“I do it because I want to. And because it gives me something to do with myself when I’m nervous. Normally I’m better at following the directions.”

Daisy moved a little closer to him, leaning against the counter so she could see the profile of Robbie’s face. He was always on the scowly side but right now it was even worse than normal; his whole brow furrowed up and lips pulled down in a frown.

“What were you nervous about today?”

He was definitely taking his baking fail too hard for there not to be a reason behind it and Robbie’s deer in the headlights look only confirmed it. He stayed silent, jaw clenching and unclenching as he cut the frozen dough. As tempting as it was to start teasing Robbie, Daisy resisted and matched his silence.

Once he seemed to get that Daisy was going to be patient for once, Robbie let out a soft sigh and started tossing cookie dough onto the sheet.

“Melinda mentioned that Chinese New Year starts later this week. All the Chinese pastries I looked up required steaming though so I started looking through Pinterest-”

“Ok hold up. First, Melinda? Since when have the two of you been on a first name basis? Second, Pinterest? You know of Pinterest? And use it?”

Robbie rolled his eyes as he put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. Daisy jumped in to throw the dirty knife and cutting board into the sink and prevent Robbie from distracting himself with cleaning up before he was finished talking. Robbie looked a little lost with nothing to busy his hands with, crossing his arms over his chest before uncrossing them again and getting out his phone.

“Yes to both of those. Anyways, if you’re done interrupting-”

“I have so many questions but please continue.”

Daisy tried not to grin at the exasperated look Robbie gave her and made the motion of zipping her lips. He continued to stare at her before giving his head a shake and looking down at his phone.

“I was trying to make fortune cookies ok? And yes, I know, not actually Chinese but it’s in the spirit of things and maybe if I didn’t have to say it I’d finally do it.”

His words had started to come out in a rush and Daisy realized she could feel the rapid-fire vibrations of Robbie’s heartbeat. She took a step towards him only for Robbie to shove his phone in her face, not looking at her as he did so. She took his phone, glancing between the picture Robbie had pulled up and the man himself before really looking at the photo.

A fortune cookie broken in half in the most picture perfect way with the fortune itself half pulled out so it could easily be read; Romance is in your future if you say “Yes.”

“I know it’s stupid and cheesy and-”

She ignored the babble coming from Robbie as she looked up at him, a little grin rising to her lips. It was sweet and almost as cute as the flush darkening Robbie’s cheeks. 

“Yes.”

“-and if this is just too awkward we can just forget it. Let’s, yeah, let's just do that-”

Robbie wasn’t even listening to her, caught up in his own panicked speel until Daisy reached up, cupping his face and turning it towards her. He was reluctant to meet her eyes but she waited quietly until he did, moving her hand to press a finger to his lips as he started to open his mouth again.

“Robbie.”

With her finger still pressed to his lips, Robbie settled for just giving her a single nod to show he was listening. Daisy held his phone up so he could remember what the fortune cookie said before repeating herself.

“Yes.”

Daisy could see the gears in Robbie’s head turning as she pulled her finger back and let her hand fall to his chest.

“Yes?”

“Yes, Robbie.” 

She looked up at him, shyly through her eyelashes, Daisy’s own heart racing almost as fast as Robbie’s had been before letting out a noise of surprise as his arms wrapped around her and dipped her backward. There was only a moment of hesitation as Daisy looked up at Robbie before lacing her arms behind his neck and pulling him down those last few inches to kiss him. Her eyes shut as she took in every sensation; the warmth of his hand pressed flat against her back, the prickle of his mustache contrasting with how soft his lips were, the smell of clean laundry and under that the smell of heat and smoke that always lingered on his skin. 

The timer suddenly going off startled both of them and Daisy almost fell backward before Robbie caught her and helped her rebalance herself. For once it wasn’t sweets that Daisy wanted to taste but she still went to go get herself a glass of milk to go with the warm cookies and the hot guy she planned on spending the rest of the day with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
